War of the un-banished
by agentsassy
Summary: What happens when the world where arceus failed to protect humans, discovers ours? It'll be up to the generals of the disciples of distortion, space, and time to put an end to the nightmares and face against what is known as Anitina. (ann-eye-tee-na) Rated T for serious injuries, will change to M later on for death experiences.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A world without arceus.

Arceus, the creator of the Pokèmon world. Father of time, space, and the very first Pokemon that was created as a base for all things, Mew. But Arceus wasn't the only one, He had a brother called Anitina. While Arceus created life, Anitina created death. He took things when it was their time, and often had Dialga help him with these things. Though Anitina did have a fascination with nature, he loved how it bloomed and that simple things had complex meanings. Arceus even created shaymin just for his brother, and Anitina just loved the little creature like it was a pet.

Though as time went on, Anitina noticed that humans had begun to feel superior. They ruined his favorite meadows for themselves, they captured pokèmon and force them to earn their trust, instead of gaining the poor creatures trust overtime by helping it. He was furious at the humans and wanted to punish them, Arceus calmed his brother to let the humans grow because they had been fascinating to him. Anitina silently sat in the shadows overtime and watched them, hating to take pokèmons' lives before they were supposed to end. Overtime he grew more distant, waiting for a reason to punish the humans, often fighting with his brother Arceus.

Though it was the day they destroyed shaymins home, and taking things for their own greed they had gone too far to Anitina. Furious at destroying the home of the shaymin, Anitina sent various creatures to go down and destroy the humans. He called their destruction a war sign, Arceus could not convince him to only punish the humans and not destroy them. It was too late and Arceus had gone to war, banishing Anitina to what is known as the distortion world today, and changing him to Giratina.

But that is for the human world, whatever happened to the seperate world were Humans don't exist, but only pokèmon? In that world Arceus never banished Anitina, and instead was murdered by his brother, failing to protect the humans and leaving them to defend themselves. And soon the statue of arceus in that world, was the last artifact to pray to arceus, the last hopes for humans for their savior to save them. But it never came, and soon humans went extinct. Anitina left the statue there as a reminder for what he done, but he could never recreate the home the Shaymins' once had and regretted his decisions.

Though he never forget the betrayal Dialga had done by fighting on Arceus side, along with other legendaries that he thought we're on his side. And sent nightmares to punish them and limit their powers. But some of the corrupted Pokèmon did more damage than what Anitina knew about, and thus Dialga bearing some of his Arceus's power. He created a human that soon transformed into a pokèmon due to traveling in space and time a lot from one of Anitina's henchmen. Though in the end, the human had survived and relived the punishment.

Angry at the thought of a simple being that was once human, and fixing a very bad mess he had overlooked; but he did like the fact of turning humans into pokemon and it gave him an idea, a VERY BAD IDEA! He knew there was other worlds were Arceus had probably succeeded in the battle, and he saw opportunity. He would capture one of the parallel arceus

and steal their power of creation, but he did not keep his plans secret, it got out quite fast. The human who had rescued her world from destruction, raced through to our world to warn the parallels of the oncoming doom.

The three Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga, started to form an army to protect Arceus without most of his knowledge. They gave out signature orbs to humans that granted them powers, it allowed them to turn into a pokemon matched the legendary with it's pelt color. They gained signature moves and abilities, and soon began to fight Anitina's nightmare's that he sent over to gain knowledge of how to summon him in that world, and where arceus's location was. They were called disciples of time, space, and distortion, They also fixed cracks in time and space, and closed off holes that weren't supposed to be their, and slowly anticipate when Anitina would bring his army and enter the world himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone once more

"Byeee Papa!" That was the last he saw of Scilia, a young girl he took care of for eight years. He should've been happy, yet he still had a niggling feeling, but that would have to wait for his real work needs him. He couldn't worry over some kid that truly wasn't his, especially since one of his buddies dumped her on him. They we're probably going to see her at the start of when civilization begins, after all he forced them to help take care of the child. But now it was back to his real task, there was no worries about a child to stop him from working now.

Conner Henri, he was a time disicple disguised as a glaceon, he hardly kept to his human form anymore. He found it pointless and distracting if people were constantly forgetting him anyways, only his family remember who he is; they haven't seen him in years anyways, though he always keeps in contact with them. Though as he ran through the mountains in the soft spring snow, he twitched an ear to keep an alert.

For being a glaceon that was a bit bigger than a normal luxray, he was often in shape and quick to rescue others from avalanches. It kept his mind busy instead of letting it wander, and he earned a name from it.

"Lost spirit," that is what they called him, saying that he was once a human that got lost on the mountain, and refused anyone else to become lost like him. He didn't mind the name, it was a lot better than them learning he was once a rich boy that was part of a group once known as the Crystal Trainers. Though now wasn't the time for memories, he heard footsteps running towards him. A sylveon and jolteon ran up to him, panting.

Orion and Fane, the two are disciples of space and distortion, and often help him. Orion was given to Fane to try and have Orion become a more mature general, while Fane the youngest general wanted to learn from him. He wouldn't mind just Fane, but with spaceboy, it was hard to control the situation or actually get him to help out at all.

"So we just saw and talked to Scilia, your letting her go finally? Heh figure it would be toooo dangerous!" Conner pushed Orion down the mountain and starts walking away with Fane following. He wasn't putting up with Orion's foolery, they needed to make the rounds now that it was dark the nightmares came out at this time and messed with time and space.

"So conner it's getting darker than usual, expecting another tough night?" He nodded Fane normally understood the situation where Orion didn't, though he ran right back up to join the trio as they traveled across the mountain snow. He knew that people weren't going to come up the mountain on this night, hopefully they wouldn't anyways.

"It's been years since we saw those nightmares after we discover them, any day they could come back Fane…" He stopped at the top of rock and looked below, he scanned the area the dark cold emptiness was a worrisome sign. His fur stood on end and soon the others were with him their fur raised as well, the area had become dangerous and dreadful.

He took off into the darkness with the others following, he had a very bad feeling and followed his gut instincts. If this was who he thought it was, he wouldn't let her get away this time, he hadn't forgotten what she had done to him in the past. He continued racing spotting the crack he skidded to the stop, Fane stopped with him while Orion went sliding past causing Feathers that were pitch black as the night into the air that shone with an eerie light. Conner tilted his head down and growled.

"That corrupted Cresselia has returned, and I won't let her get away… Not this time..."


	3. Chapter 2: battles and dreams

A blast of dark energy went past Fane and Conner as they dodged it. They had located Nightmare Cresselia quickly after finding the crack in time and space, and a vicious battle had broken out right away. Conner was intent on getting his claws on her, his eyes full of vengeance.

"I won't let you escape this time, you'll pay for what you have done!" Conner rushed at the Cresselia aiming for her neck, only to be knocked back by getting hit right in the face. He tumbled for a bit, while Fane and Orion rushed at her launching their own attacks. He checked making sure nothing was damaged or loss of teeth, just blood which was good he quickly wiped it and joined back into the battle.

"You despicable disciples! Hmph I won't let you prevent me from roaming and finding out what I need!" Orion dodged another shadow wave and slashed his paw at the face causing fresh wounds, while Fane bit down on the back to take her levitation down. Conner launched himself in the fray using icefang on the nightmare to freeze her up in movement, while orion leapt at her face and clung on blocking her sight and clawing her eyes.

As the fight between the four continued on, they weren't aware of that someone was watching nearby. Watching as Conner, Fane, and Orion get thrown off and start launching faraway attacks dodging, as Nightmare Cresselia sent waves of nightmares at them to trap them in that realm. Though when she got hit in the face by moon blast from Orion, she turned and snapped at him with a hateful glare.

"I will not be prevented from where Arceus is hiding, espically not from so low life human!" She glared down upon Orion who froze from fear, and started to back up. Unlike the others he didn't have the courage yet to die for his legendary leaders, and he was cowering before her. He stared back at the blood red eyes, that the black, Nightmare Cresselia glared at him with, and thats when she launched a complete nightmare wave at him, that would trap him in a loop. He closed his eyes anticipating the wave that was headed towards him.

He opened his eyes seconds later only to discover Conner standing there, Trembling to keep awake. He looked back at him with eye closed from the pain bleeding still a bit from his mouth and grinned. A grin that looked like that I didn't have to protect, yet I did.

"What the hell did I tell you Space Fairy, don't get involved with things you can't handle…" he stumbled a bit and fell to the ground, the last he saw was Fane chasing after Cressila after what appeared to be yelling at Orion.

It wasn't the pitch, black, cold emptiness he was expecting, it was an area with a fountain though it looked familiar and felt familiar to him. It was as if cressila screwed up the nightmare and created a dream instead, though this one was a bit peculiar as if he felt he was once here in the real world. He walked around until he heard the sound of crying.

Curiously he kept silent and padded towards the sound, it took ages wandering around a maze of walls that looked like they been knocked down or destroyed. when he finally reached the crying he was startled at what he saw, a girl was crying over kyurem who was down.

"What on earth happened here?! What is wrong with kyurem!?" He raced over to see he was ignored as the girl was petting kyurem as he let out a sigh of cold breath into the air. Connor paced back and forth trying to get their attention, shouting a couple of times.

"Honestly can you even see me, or hear me?! Ugh this is frustrating that I can't help…" He sat down watching the two when the legendary dragon finally spoke. Kyurem slowly raising his head toward the girl, as she payed attention closely to every word he said.

"Princess, no, Adelina, I thank you for the kindness, for when reshiram and zekrom separated from me, and I became weak while your brothers ravaged the world with my spirits. But my body is no longer the same… I'm not the strong comet I once was, just fragile left over ice… I don't want my old form to be lost in memories, I will pass on my Coldness from inside to you. And when time comes again to rise, your kin will gain my power and turn into a comet like I once was."

Adelina nodded as Connor watched strucken that Kyurem urged himself to raise his head towards the girl, his breath exiting the body and Kyurem started to shake himself from his body raising temperature. Adelina opened her mouth as the coldness enwraped itself around her and entered her body, a spark of cold went around her as her skin brightened. When she finally took a exhale from holding her breath it came out cold as ever like mist, she nodded at Kyurem and hugged his head crying.

"I'll make sure my comet is never forgotten, my warmhearted dragon… I must go now, the people must take care of themselves. They do not need a ruler…history cannot repeat itself." Adelina pulled up a hood of a robe and took off, Connor raced to keep up with her as the dream faded. He started to panic, he needed to know more what on earth did this have to do with anything!?

"hold up there! Why on earth was kyurem injured, and what did he do to you exactly?!" the girl seemed to stop in her presence, she seemed to stare right at him. He took a step forward hoping that he would get an answer that he was finally heard, until a sound spooked Adelina and she raced off. fading into black, his dream was disappearing and it was time to wake up.


	4. Chapter 3:Memories should stay forgotten

Connor woke up rubbing his head, somehow in his sleep he managed to transform back into human. He stopped and paused in this a little disturbed, both Fane and Orion were staring down at him. He immediately pushed them away and sat up looking around, he was back in the cave he called home.

"Ugh… you know I hate that if you're staring over me, anyways how long was I out?" He adjusted himself sitting more up, rubbing his head from the confusing dream. Though it was already starting to fade from him, since he couldn't understand what it meant to him.

"Out for a good 13 hours, hey what's with the pokedolls here… You have an jolteon, an sylveon, and an vaporeon. Do you play with dolls Conner that represent some of the people part of the armies~?" As soon as Orion said those things, Conner snapped awake with a red blush a little bit. He frantically thought of idea while Orion continued on about the pokedolls, he clearly was enjoying the tease.

"Didn't know you actually enjoyed my presnce, and is the vaporeon suppose to be the one who came to warn us? Didn't know you had the hots for the other world's Dialga's daughter you did~." He glared at Orion trying to think of idea, getting angry though his face grew more red when he picked up the vaporeon doll to examine it. Suddenly he got an idea and said it out flat and cold.

"No I'm using them to create voodoo dolls, this way once their done and complete I can kill you and make sure you stay dead." Upon saying these words, Orion completely dropped the doll in fear. He looked at Conner not realizing these were lies and chuckled weakly.

"S-so cold… ahahaha, your joking right… right?" He eyes widen upon Conner's face and bolted out from his glare. Though as soon as he left Conner stood up and picked up the vaporeon doll and brushed the dirt off of it, finding a small tear in it. Sighing he formed an ice needle and sat down on the bed and started to repair it, Fane watched as he patched it up seeing the longing and sadness in his eyes. He scooted over to Conner looking at the doll.

"Someone you miss I suppose?" Conner paused, staring down at it. It seemed like it was a long time before he nodded in reply, even longer before he spoke actually.

"It was a gift to a girl I liked… but I was too afraid to actually give it to her, I missed my chance. I miss her so bad, but if I tried to even communicate with her. The nightmares would use it to their advantage… she would be killed in a heartbeat just to devastate me." Fane looked at him understanding, he had his own family as well, except they were in a much safer area than anywhere else. But it was clear to Fane that his heart had broken itself.

"Besides she's probably married to someone else, forgotten me… which is for the best. hopefully in the future Scilia will forget me as well, even if I raised her for 8 years, its better if she remembers her true parents more than me." Fane looked at Conner in sadness, he truly believed that it would be better to die alone. He wrapped his arm around Conner as he puts aside the vaporeon doll that was now patched up, as he stares off. Fane saw it as a good idea to counsel him now, it wasn't good for anyone's health to stay like this.

"Listen Conner, when this war is over, and it will be, trust me. We'll all survive it, why don't you find that young lady and give her it. I'm sure she'll be happy for the gift, and if she is married just support her alright?" He waited for a response from Conner who thought on this, he picked the doll up again and stood up to place it with the others.

"You're right in a way I guess, but if I do die… can you have night give this to her? She'll understand what it means, and where to find her since night knows her." He placed it down petting it softly on the head, walking away towards the entrance of the cave seeing daylight reaching inside.

"Of course pal, but don't even talk about that. We'll all make it through, and live to see a better day. And hopefully Orion will learn a little more respect." Conner huffed at this, rolling his eyes at the thought. Fane watched as he touched the orb around his neck, transforming into the large glaceon form and running outside to start the day.

"Don't try to be too lonesome Conner… it'll break your own heart, I promise that we'll all survive and go on to a better life. You don't have to be all about protecting them, whats happening to you? Forgetting about you doesn't make it easier if you dissapear."

...

It had been a week since that nightmare, Conner had ignored most people just patrolling. Sometimes just disappearing into the caves to hunt for more hidden nightmares, he didn't want anything to do with anyone. It was until his advisor chatot caught sight of him and flew straight up to him, squawking loudly scaring a nightmare off and alerting her presence.

"ugh… Advisor Cass, this better be some good news." Conner turned around giving up on the Nightmare, he knew better than to chase them into a trap where their buddies hang out. He followed the chatot into a secluded area and blocked the entrance while she landed and touched her smaller orb to transform into human. He did the same as well, as it was more comfortable to know that one wasn't talking to someone who could be an imposter.

"Sir, its time we start moving the troops, we've collected information and it seems the nightmares are leaving and gathering in one area." he suddenly lifted his head up at this news, he waved his hand for her to continue on with this.

"They have been spotted gathering on an island that's just sand, a desert island… there isn't much there and it's away from the people, we almost didn't catch it if one our soldiers hadn't accidentally gotten lost in a storm and ended up there. I didn't tell you right away because I was told you were busy." Conner paused for a moment, thinking on what the best action was to take. Though that busy thing, he wasn't truly all that busy from important business like this. He wondered who on earth told that he was busy.

"Cass, tell lieutenant Martin to start setting up a hidden base out there… and make sure their is air conditioning. The last time I was in a desert, someone forgot to do that and I ended up very sick. But do tell, who told you I was busy, and for what reason?" He saw his advisor nod at the orders, but to his surprise her face turn from calm and worried. He can sense the panic in her, and she knew she was not allowed to keep secrets from him. Especially when he froze his hand like claws ticking down the seconds, till she bursted with it.

"R-right away sir, I'll tell Martin this. And it was general Orion said you were busy, he said you were with a lover having an affair!" She covered her mouth as soon as she said these words, though on their mark Conner's eyes glow an ice blue and the ice curled around his fingers.

"Tell me where to find general Orion… NOW!"


	5. Chapter 4:No Time for that!

Conner had his hood up as he walked through the streets, headed his way to a club. Orion was said to dj there whenever he wasn't directing his army or training, but him telling lies has pushed him too far. If the nightmares had this false information, they could attack her or worse use her against him. He would not allow that to happen, it was time to put Orion in his place once and for all.

He shuffled around in his pockets for a vip pass when confronted by the guard, as soon as he flashed it the guard let him through. Orion gave him that when the first met, since he thought that everyone needed to go out there and have fun. Though as he entered he covered his ears since they were sensitive to the loud noises, it was a decent a club from the looks of it. As he turned his head and looked, no sign of orion… He must be in the back. He passed the teens who were dancing heading for orion's room, he opened the door after knocking.

"Yessss? Oh Conner, you decided to actually have fun!?" he had a goofy grin upon seeing Conner, as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Soooo how can I help you change from being an ice gru-gack!" He had gotten up towards Conner, and Conner took his chance to pin him up against the wall. His eyes flared ice blue, his breath chilling the room as he glared at Orion holding him up.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL THOSE LIES, ESPECIALLY TO MY COMRADES! I SHOULD JUST END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW, FOR ALL THOSE TIMES THAT ARE STARTING TO ADD UP. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF A GENERAL TITLE!" Snarling at Orion who was in fear trying to catch his breath, as Conner held him up against the wall shoving him farther into it. He sent out an ice beam to the door hearing it creek.

"If that girl is hurt in anyway because of… you… Grrr. The nightmares could use her against me, do you think I want that?! You don't even know the pain I feel whenever I suddenly see glances of her, I don't know how to act with this feeling… protecting her from this is all I can do. And well if you're going to screw things up for me, I'm going to end you…" Conner started closing his hands around Orion's neck, watching as Orion lost more and more of his breath.

'CLANG!' A sharp metal pain struck Conner on the back of his head, he fell down blacking out. A cofagrious was floating there holding a metal bar, not looking to happy. Though Orion fell catching his breath he instantly hugged the cofagrious with glee.

"N-Night, you saved me! Though now that I think about it, when he wakes up he isn't going to be too happy…" The cofagrious snorted ready about to smack him when he cringed, until she stopped and sighed.

"Look we don't have time to mess around or get killed off by Conner! We have to get to base out in the desert, you and a couple of others are the last stragglers towards heading out. Now lets move!" He was about to argue until Night's glare set him off, he nodded in sadness and slashed open a portal. Night picked up Conner and went through the portal, snatching orion with one of her arms to make sure he didn't try to escape as well.

...

"Ugh… My head, what on earth happened." He groaned waking up in a chair in a base, though he was sweating because the temperature didn't feel right. He looked around till he spotted Night and a steel mechanical genesect, he knew exactly what happened. Night dragged him here, though with what she hit him with, he didn't know. He cursed for a moment because he almost had Orion, almost took care of him for good.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, we have a lot of planning to do." he tilted his head towards the mechanical voice, standing up he wobbled over, still drowsy from getting hit on the head. He rubbed the back of his head to make sure there wasn't any blood or like that, he looked towards the two as they were discussing things over a table.

"So what is the plan, and are we prepared for this Kina?" his mind buzz, but he had to keep it with them. No time for it to wander at this critical moment, though the genesect nodded folding its claws on the table and rested it's head on them.

"We are prepared for the worst, even a back up plan if we die trying. But you and your army will stick by the shores for back up, along with Night while she's possessing the shadow lugia that has allowed her. You guys will be our strongest and trump card, because these nightmares have no idea about shadow typing you have to surround them with your team."

"While I staying in this mechaincal body, unlike my usual zoroark metalic body, will be with the distortion world army Fane's leading. We'll be hiding in the pools we have created, us appearing shall keep them distracted from you, and advancing outwards from the army from palkia's army." He nodded seeing the tactics that were going on here, while night folded her arms thinking on some things, but she seemed to agree with this as well.

"And finally Orion will be having his team set up in the middle, ready for when they open up a portal to their world and this Anitina comes in our world. Now as we know, we might not survive. So I hope you've said your goodbyes, cause no one leaves without my permission, understood?" Conner nodded, he knew that there was no turning back now. Not now, Not ever.

"I'll be ready as ever, I've already taken care of my personal business… Let us fight this thing when it comes, and hopefully our back up plan doesn't go into action. Because if you're keeping it hidden, it doesn't sound too good." Kina nodded her head and folded up her claws before getting up and heading to her position, as well as night. Though Conner sat back for a bit letting his mind buzz, thinking on his thoughts.

"I guess this is truly where we part ways then… I hope you'll stay safe then, Alysius…"


End file.
